Prior to the present invention, there has been a notorious problem and disadvantage associated with the present solar cell systems of the flat-plate variety especially, in which the efficiency of conversion of received sun-light to heat energy has been, as engineered, in the installation of such systems, compromised as an average of a large number of varying angles of incidence of sunlight rays relative to an upper flat surface of the flat-plate for the twelve months of the year. Accordingly, only typically twice a year is the angle of incidence exactly perpendicular, at the most efficient angle for the solar units as installed. In conjunction with this problem there has been the difficulty and disadvantage of excessive weight and lack of any apparent satisfactory recourse for overcoming the above-noted low efficiency as well as large weight of the units which continually have been composed of a large number of plates and metal pipes held intimately with the respective plates, held all mounted within a common enclosure as a single unit having a plurality of plates and pipes on a common support base, resulting in a size of such largeness and weight as to be extremely bulky and require at least two men to handle a single unit thereof, particularly in view of the very fragile nature of the transparent enclosure glass structure or cover.
Also, a major problem and disadvantage of prior units and systems thereof have been the susceptability of the fragile glass to breakage by the throwing of rocks and the like by children, resulting in very costly maintenance in most instances, replacing broken glass covers.